


Stachlige Romanze

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - cactus, Canonical Character Death, Deutsch | German, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Ja Schoethe sind Kakteen, Loneliness, M/M, arme Knöpfe, cactus, poor Goethe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Seit Jahren stehen sie auf dem Fensterbrett, dicht nebeneinander, aber nicht so dicht, als dass sie sich berühren könnten. Wenige bittere Zentimeter nur trennen sie, aber es sind Zentimeter, die sie nicht überwinden können.





	Stachlige Romanze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mori_jam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mori_jam/gifts).



> Es ist doch noch irgendwann fertig geworden :* ;) ich hätte schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt
> 
> tut mir leid für die pseudo-deepness xD

Seit Jahren stehen sie auf dem Fensterbrett, dicht nebeneinander, aber nicht so dicht, als dass sie sich berühren könnten. Wenige bittere Zentimeter nur trennen sie, aber es sind Zentimeter, die sie nicht überwinden können.

Sie blicken durch trübes, ungeputztes Fensterglas über einen schmalen Streifen Aluminium hinunter auf eine Asphaltwüste. Südseite, im Sommer brennend heiß, im Winter wenigstens sonnig, auch wenn die Kälte durch die dünne Scheibe dringt. So stehen sie da, Jahr für Jahr, während die Zeit an ihnen vorbeiströmt und sie scheinbar unberührt lässt.

Doch für die beiden Kakteen, Johann und Friedrich, scheint die Zeit endlos. Sie mag an ihnen vorbeistreichen, aber gerade das lässt sie so ewig erscheinen. Und nichts ist so schlimm, wenn man es eine Ewigkeit lang ertragen muss, wie die Sehnsucht.

Sie sehen auf die Asphaltwüste unter sich, während an die richtig Wüste nur das bisschen steinige Sanderde in ihren Töpfen erinnert. Und Erinnerung ist alles, was ihnen bleibt; ihre Dornen hängen lustlos und das dunkle Grün ihrer Stämme wirkt vor dem fleckigen Fenster trist und traurig.

Es ist fast so traurig, wie Johann und Friedrich selbst sind. Doch das einzige, was sie wirklich traurig stimmt, sind die wenigen Zentimeter Distanz zwischen ihnen. Zentimeter, die sie nicht überwinden können.

Tagelang stehen sie stumm und stimmlos da, starren auf die Straße und tauschen still traurige Gedanken, während die Zeit so endlos langsam dahinfließt.

Nicht immer ist es so gewesen zwischen ihnen. Am Anfang waren sie still. Sie hatten sich nichts zu sagen gehabt, und als Friedrich versucht hatte, sich in Gesprächen mit Johann die ewig lange Zeit zu vertreiben, hatte Johann seine Versuche abgeblockt.

Aber irgendwann haben sie beide gemerkt, dass sie einander brauchen. Dass sie sich aneinander festhalten müssen, um in der endlos fließenden Zeit nicht zu ertrinken.

Nächtelang flüstern sie miteinander, gefühlvoll und verlangend. Sie sind sich so nahe, dass es beinahe schmerzt, dass sie sich nicht näher kommen können. Sie sprechen über vieles und gar nichts, sie philosophieren nächtelang, und sie dichten. Sie dichten, was ihnen eben gerade in den Sinn kommt, und die zarten Verse gehören nur ihnen allein. Sie beobachten nächtliche Himmel, die so verschieden sind, jede Nacht wirken die Sterne, die Wolken anders. Und sie trösten sich an der Vorstellung, dass sich irgendwo, auf einem der Sterne, zumindest ihre Blicke treffen.

Bis eines Tages Friedrichs Stimme verstummt. Und Johann steht neben ihm, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun. Und selbst wenn er könnte, wüsste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Nach ein paar Tagen wird der grüne Stamm neben ihm langsam welk und braun.

Johann ist allein, verlassen, er weiß, dass er seinen Freund auf immer verloren hat.

Er starrt hinaus in die Asphaltwüste, er fühlt sich leer und ausgedörrt. Wieder ist die Erinnerung alles, was ihm bleibt. Erinnerung an einen Freund, wie es sonst keinen gab und keinen geben wird auf dieser Welt. Friedrich ist tot, und Johann fragt sich, warum er in jedem Leben aufs Neue so schmerzvoll von ihm verlassen wird.

Aber er findet keine Antwort.

Er ist allein.


End file.
